Un pequeño cambio
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: One-short/ Inuyasha, le hace tanto daño a Kagome que esta decide, (obligada por Rin) viajar con el frio youkai. Regalo de cumpleaños para Evangeline Odette actividad que se desarrolla en el foro ¡SIÉNTATE!


_**Un pequeño cambio:**_

Kagome, estaba pasando por una temporada muy dura en su época. Loes exámenes de evaluación, así es, tenía que aprobar o tendría que repetir el curso y ella no quería. Asique decidió irse durante un mes a su época, pero al decir eso cierto peli plateado se enfado.

-¿¡Como, te vas otra vez?!- Empezó gritando el hanyou dando salto de acá para allá.

-Por favor Inuyasha, necesito aprobar todos los exámenes, solo será un mes- Dijo mientras juntaba las manos.

-De eso nada, hace como una semana que volviste y ya quieres irte otra vez- Dijo mirando a la azabache.

-Pues yo iré, quieras o no- Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Estúpida niña, no iras porque lo digo yo y punto final-

-No moriréis sin mí, ¿o sí?- Pregunto divertida, viendo las caras de sus compañeros y la de Inuyasha.

-Que no-

-Inuyasha…-

-¿¡Ahora qué?!-

-¡Osuwari!- La azabache salió de la cabaña dejando a un estampado Inuyasha murmurando improperio hacia la miko futurista.

De eso hacía un mes y dos semanas, pero al volver Inuyasha seguía igual de molesto e incluso borde, tanto que la comparo con Kikyo repetidas veces. Y la cosa siempre acababa igual, con un Inuyasha contra el suelo y una Kagome dolida.

Pero en una de sus vueltas por el bosque, Kagome, se encontró con el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.

-Hola Sesshomaru- El frio demonio no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo esta Rin?- Dijo.

\- Pregunta mucho por ti- Respondió al fin.

-Yo también la hecho de menos, hace mucho que no la veo- Dijo regalándole una dulce sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba muy dolida. Kagome iba a decirle algo al demonio, pero apareció alguien entre los arbustos.

-Señor Sesshom…-Rin no dijo nada más porque vio a Kagome y salió corriendo hacia ella- ¡Señorita Kagome! Rin la ha echado mucho de menos- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también te eche de menos Rin- Dijo mientras le sonreía. Kagome decidió quedarse lo que quedaba de tarde con Rin. Pero a la hora de irse, Rin que le había cogido más cariño de lo debido empezó a lloriquear.

-Por favor señorita Kagome, quédese con Rin- Dijo mientras lloraba.

-Me encantaría Rin, pero mi grupo me necesita, además dudo que Sesshomaru me deje ir con vosotros.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿dejaría que la señorita Kagome nos acompañe?- Dijo la niña recuperando e brillo en sus ojos y dejando de llorar. En cambio el frio youkai solo giro la cabeza y siguió su andar.

-Eso es un sí, venga señorita Kagome, ahora viajara con nosotros- Dijo sonriente la niña.

Kagome no dijo nada, no sabía ni como llego a esa situación, además sabia que tarde o temprano Inuyasha, vendría a buscarla. Pero recordando lo que le dijo, prefería estar con Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken. Al menos ellos no eran groseros.

A la mañana siguiente, con el salir de sol, todos estaban en pie, en toda el resto del día me lo pase con ellos, vi que eran muy diferentes de cómo yo los pensaba, bueno, Sesshomaru era igual, frio y reservado, pero Rin y Jaken se parecían a Inuyasha y Shippo, lo único que cambiaba era que Jaken, a diferencia del inu no se atrevía a pegar a la dulce niña, pues Sesshomaru le daría un castigo. Y lo comprobé muchas veces ese día, pues de vez en cuando decía cosas como "Molesta humana, deja de molestar a mi señor Sesshomaru" y el aludido le proporcionaba una piedra voladora, o una patada. Mientras tanto Rin y yo nos reíamos del pobre kappa.

Estaba llegando, la noche y me estaba preguntando dónde estaba Inuyasha, la verdad quería verle. Pero otra parte de mi me decía que debía seguir con Sesshomaru, "¿Sera que lo amo?" Se me paso por la cabeza aquella pregunta, pero tan rápido vino se fue. "Imposible, ¿yo amar a Sesshomaru?"

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, y tropecé con una piedra, pero alguien me sostuvo antes de que yo cayera.

-Humana, ten más cuidado- Me dijo Sesshomaru mientras yo me sonrojaba, por un momento pensé que lo vi sonreír.

Ya caída la noche todos estábamos a punto de dormir cuando un furioso Inuyasha apareció empezando una pelea con su hermano.

-Inuyasha…- Le llamaba mientras él seguía enfrascado en la batalla.

-Inuyasha…- Probé otra vez, y como no funciono, decidid usar mi arma secreta.

-OSUWARI-

-Demonios Kagome ¿qué te pasa?-

-Haz el favor y vámonos, tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda de la shikon no tama- Le dije mientras él se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a caminar hacia mí. Pero yo me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar con vosotros- Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. No me dio tiempo a ver su expresión porque me di la vuelta y me dirigía hacia Inuyasha, el cual me miraba con cara de espantado.

Al final necesitaba un pequeño cambio para salir de la rutina.

_**Regalo de cumpleaños/reto de cumpleaños para **_ **Evangeline** **Odette** _**actividad que se desarrolla en el**___**_foro_****¡SIÉNTATE!**

_**Espero que te guste.**_

_**Sus reviews son bienvenidos :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


End file.
